wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
SIGNI
]] is one of the card types in the WIXOSS TCG. They are summoned spirits that support their LRIG by attacking the opposing LRIG and their SIGNIs or using abilities. According to card lore, SIGNIs are the representative manifestation of the LRIG's experiences. Parts of a SIGNI Color *Located in the top-right corner. *Determines the color of the SIGNI card. *Determines what color of Ener is given when in the ener zone. Level *Located in the top-left corner. *SIGNI of a higher level than the player's currently active LRIG cannot be summoned. Otherwise, SIGNI of equal or lower level than the player's currently active LRIG can be summoned. *The total-sum level of all summoned SIGNI cannot be higher than the limit of the player's currently active LRIG. Limit Consumption *Located in the top-left corner, under the level. Only appears on a few SIGNI cards. *A SIGNI with limit consumption takes up that much of your LRIG's limit, regardless of its level. Power *Located in the bottom-left corner. *Determines the battle result between two opposing SIGNI. *If the attacking SIGNI's power is equal to or higher than the defending SIGNI's Power, the defending SIGNI is banished. *If the attacking SIGNI's power is less than the defending SIGNI's power, nothing happens. *Has no ability on Life Cloth when crushing. *When a SIGNI's power reaches 0 or less, it is banished. Class *Located in the center-right. *Divides SIGNIs into separate classifications. They are not mutually exclusive of each other, and you can have multiple SIGNI classes in a deck. *SIGNIs in same classes often have similar styles of abilities, as well as having abilities that benefits other SIGNIs of the same class. Limiting Condition *Located in the center-left. *Like ARTS and spells, some SIGNIs are restricted and only usable by certain LRIG Types. *However, Life Bursts are still able to be activated despite different LRIG Types/Restrictions. Ability *If present, will be shown in the textbox of the card. *Like LRIG, SIGNI may have abilities, and their use is similar. Life Burst *If present, will be located along the bottom of the textbox, below the ability if present. *Its ability can only be activated when crushed from the Life Cloth, not when banished. SIGNI during the phases of the game During the up phase, all currently downed SIGNI are put into the up state, unless they are frozen. During the ener phase, the turn player may move 1 SIGNI from their field to the ener zone. During the main phase, SIGNI may be put onto the field from the hand on one of three unoccupied SIGNI zone. Also, once per turn, the turn player may remove their SIGNI, choosing any number of their SIGNI and putting them into the trash. Any abilities SIGNI may have can also be activated during this phase. During the SIGNI attack step of the attack phase, before the LRIG attack step, SIGNI may attack by downing themselves. Downed SIGNI cannot attack. If there is a SIGNI in front of the attacking SIGNI, those two SIGNI battle, and if the attacking SIGNI's power is greater than or equal to the other SIGNI, that SIGNI is banished. If there are no SIGNI in front of the attacking SIGNI, the SIGNI damages the opponent, crushing one of the opponent's life cloth, or winning the game if there is no life cloth. Trivia *According to the 17th issue of Card Gamer, producer Yamaguchi said SIGNI means "signature." It refers to the experiences of the LRIG, which are recorded, leaving a "signature." Category:SIGNI